jushinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mong Ryong
Mong Ryong is a veterinarian who aspires to be an Angyo Onshi, to save his lover, Chun Hyang, that was kidnapped by the landlord. 'Story' 'Silver Colored Mirage' Silver Colored Mirage tells us the story of Mong Ryong before the plot of Shin Angyo Onshi, when he first met Chun Hyang. Mong Ryong was on a journey back home when he saw a girl fell from the sky. Upon gazing to the sky, he saw a dragon. He believed that he was seeing things, but then, the girl got up, approached him, and suddenly fell unconscious. Even though he was confused, he took her back to his home. Initially, she was harsh to him, not listening nor talking, and even scratched him. Though, it all changed when he played swing with her. It was then he name her Chun Hyang, which literally means spring fragrance, after the scent of spring that make everything comes to back life. After that, she gradually opened her heart, and their relationship began to grow. One night, when Mong Ryong was operating, Chun Hyang accidentally went to the desert where the Saringers live. Even though he deeply cared her, he have to prioritize the operation. When he finally finished it, he hurried to the desert, hoping that she will be alright. Upon finding her, he was surprised to see her killed all the Saringers. Mong Ryong, who found her talent in swordmanship, bought her a wooden sword as a gift to her. Meanwhile, the landlord, who caught wind of her great talent, expressed interest to make her as his bodyguard, leading to the events in Shin Angyo Onshi. 'Death (Classic 1 - Shin Shun Ka Den)' The chapter opens with Munsu, who get lost and heavily dehydrated in the desert. Mong Ryong, who was passing by, kindly gave him water. During their acquaintance, Mong Ryong mentioned that he wanted to become Angyo Onshi. However, since Jushin had already fallen, there were no more Angyo Onshi. He explained that the reason he wanted to become Angyo Onshi was because his lover, Chun Hyang, was taken by an evil lord. By becoming Angyo Onshi, he wanted to get her back. But, since he now cannot become an Angyo Onshi, he said that he will use his own power to do it. Ironically, as he was saying those words, a group of Saringers came and stabbed him, leaving him gravely wounded. Due to their massive numbers, the cornered Munsu used Mong Ryong's dead body as a shield against their attacks. He even negotiated with the Saringers to spare him in exchange for Mong Ryong's body. They agreed, leaving Munsu out of harm. Just after he had got away, though, it's revealed that he already placed a number of explosives in his corpse, which detonated, thus killing all of the Saringers and in process, destroying Mong Ryong's body. As he was going to leave, he found Mong Ryong's headband. He stared at it, remembering what he said to him, and then wore it. Trivia *In the side story "Silver-Colored Mirage", he was capable to talk to animals. Though, in the canon of the series, he was never shown doing that. References Category:Characters Category:Male